Castiel’s Surprise
by Cameron Blacks Reads
Summary: Cas brings home a surprise for Dean. Pure smut, and PWP. Top!dom!Cas, Bottom!sub!Dean. Full warnings inside.


Hey all! This is my first attempt at smut, so please tell me what you think. It's basically PWP, but I couldn't help adding fluff to the end.

I'm not totally sure when this takes place. Maybe between seasons 8 and 9 but everything is calm and okay.

Warnings: Top!dom!Cas, Bottom!sub!Dean, rough sex, orgasm denial/delay, light bondage, dirty talk.

Please, please let me know what you think!

———

When Dean and Cas first started dating it was months before Dean could let himself get away with more than holding hands with the angel. And Dean was fine with that, really, because he got to know Cas better, but he was not at all upset when Can wanted to take it further.

The first time they had sex, it was slow, sweet, and loving. Dean thrust gently in and out of Cas, spending every moment worshiping the angel's body. After they finished, they bathed in the afterglow of their love, wrapped in each other's arms.

The second time they had sex, Cas threw Dean on the bed, attacking his neck. Dean thought that he'd "let" Cas top, thought that maybe it would be an opportunity to show Cas how much he trusted him.

Turns out, Cas topping turned him into a power-hungry, sex-obsessed, dom. Castiel turned into this aggressive, yet totally satisfying, partner who had to have it the moment he wanted it.

So it was safe to say that Dean was just a little afraid when Cas came to him one night.

"Dean," Cas began, wringing his hands together, "I was wondering if you'd be willing to do something."

"What is it babe?" Dean asked, hoping that his little bit of anxiety hadn't slipped into his voice.

But of course Cas knew Dean better than Dean knew himself, so he knew that Dean was a bit scared, although he'd never admit it. He held his hands up in a placating gesture, "We don't have to do it if you don't want to, I just thought I'd bring it up." Cas knelt beside where Dean was sitting and put his hand on his lovers thy, as a grounding and comforting weight.

Cas' hand alone managed to slow Dean's heart rate enough that he didn't feel in every part of his body. He gave Cas a small smile, the kind reserved just for him. "Sure, angel. Whatever you want."

At this Cas raised his left eyebrow and gave Dean a little smirk, and Dean just about died.

"Anything I want?" Cas asked, his voice husky and dripping sex. Dean felt a warmth pooling in his stomach, and his chest constrict painfully in anticipation, and he could only nod dumbly.

Cas' smirk widened, and he turned to his and Dean's bed and pulled something out from under it. He then placed the bag on the bed. By the time he faced Dean again, his expression had been schooled into one of nonchalance.

"Take off your clothes," Cas demanded. Dean thought his legs were turning to jello, as he stood and fumbled with his clothes. He could barely stop himself from actually tearing his flannel and tee shirt off. When it came to his pants, the cuffs caught on his feet, and he tripped several times.

Dean felt his dick gradually hardening, and in his opinion, it took far too long to get all those clothes off. Dean stood there, in the middle of his room, butt naked and waiting, like a puppy waits for a treat for sitting so still.

Cas turned to the bed and rummaged through the bag, feigning disinterest at Dean's exposed state, but the bulge in his pants told a different story. "Turn around," he said. Dean stumbled, facing the wall opposite his lover.

Dean jumped as he felt something touch his right wrist, but he was paralyzed and refused to move. Something thick and cool wrapped around his wrist and was secured almost too tightly. Dean felt Cas mouth at his shoulder, as his hands were brought behind his back to meet each other. Dean moved his head away from Cas, exposing more skin for that oh so talented mouth to reach. Cas nibbled on Dean's ear lobe gently as he pulled the thing very tightly around Dean's left wrist. The hunter could feel some sort of soft, cool fabric material around each wrist, and what felt like a metal chain between them. Cas backed away, and Dean sighed at the loss of contact.

Cas gripped Dean's left shoulder, just over the handprint that was left, and roughly jerked Dean around to face him.

"Kneel," Cas growled, and Dean practically collapsed on his knees, his cock now achingly hard.

Cas casually took off his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his erect member. At the sight, Dean's jaw dropped slightly, and he began to salivate. Cas, seeing this, roughly shoved his thumb into Dean's mouth, and pulled his jaw down. Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas shoved his dick down his throat, grabbed his hair, and started thrusting gently. Dean managed to not gag, and focused on the incredible feeling of his boyfriend's dick in his mouth.

"You look so pretty like this," Cas panted. "I knew you would look so nice with those perfect hands of yours tied up with those leather cuffs I got. Damn, you're such a good little whore, aren't you? You're just aching for my cock?"

At this, Dean moaned, and Cas had to grab his dick at the base, so as not to come. He pulled out of Dean's glorious mouth, and Dean smirked a little, feeling satisfied.

Cas lightly slapped his cheek. "Don't you dare get cocky with me, Dean," he said through gritted teeth and Dean sobered immediately, even though his dick gave a little twitch at the sting of his cheek.

"I want you to lay on your back on the bed now. I'm going to tie your hand to the headboard, okay?" Cas added the last part, furrowing his brow a bit, so that Dean knew he could stop this at any time.

Dean felt his heart swell when Cas did that. He knew that Cas would never disrespect him for backing out, and that was why he could only ever be this vulnerable with Cas, and no one else.

"Yes, sir," Dean answered, and a grin spread across Cas' face.

"Good," Cas said as he went behind Dean to untie his right wrist. "Now," he began, "I want you to go to the bed, then lie on your back with your arms above your head."

Dean stood up, only to feel a harsh smack on his ass. "Crawl," Cas growled menacingly, "like a good bitch."

Dean lowered to all fours, his stomach clenching and his cock twitching. He arched his back, presenting his ass to his lover, and walked slowly to the bed. He could hear Cas' breathing become uneven. Dean crawled on the bed as slowly as he could, locking eyes with Cas when he was half way on. He kneeled in the middle of the bed, sitting on his heels and his knees spread apart. Keeping eye contact all the time, Dean lowered onto his back as back as slowly as he could.

Cas watched as Dean's abs clenched deliciously, his cock red, leaking, and on full display. When Dean was completely on his back, he pulled his feet out from under him, and put his knees out wide. Dean also stretched his arms over his head, flexing his biceps oh-so subtly. Cas licked his lips, and walked over to the bag, which was still resting on the bed.

Cas rummaged around in the bag for a moment. He pulled his hand out, and put the contents into the back pocket of his pants, which made Dean realize that Cas was wearing far too many clothes. Dean almost mentioned it, but thought better of it when he remembered how Cas once denied him orgasm for hours, that last time he questioned him in one of these moods. Granted, Dean had never cum harder in his life, but he wasn't desperate to repeat the experience.

Cas draped himself across Dean's body, touching every inch of his burning skin. Cas breathed hotly into Dean's ear, as he stroked up the hunter's arms. When Cas reached Dean's wrists, he roughly pulled them up and together, and quickly tied the leather cuffs around a post in the headboard, and to Dean's right wrist.

Cas sat back on Dean's thighs, and pulled something out of his pocket, presenting a leather cock ring to him. Dean moaned at the implication of that delicious object. Maybe he was more desperate to repeat that one experience than he first thought. Cas slipped it on Dean's member, painfully slow, his hot breath ghosting over the hunter all the while.

Once the cock ring was secure, Cas began to nibble along Dean's inner thigh. He began on one leg, working from just above Dean's knee, and up closer to his crotch. Cas nibbled, bit and dragged his teeth along Dean's flesh, but he would rarely soothe the marks with his tongue; Dean was so much more responsive when pain was involved.

Cas bit into a meaty part of Dean's leg, almost hard enough to break the skin, and Dean moaned obscenely. Cas moved to the junction of Dean's leg and his groin, lightly dragging his teeth painfully close to Dean's aching cock, but at the same time, he was painfully far away. Cas moved to Dean's opposite hip, biting his way all along the bone.

Cas moved up to the to the thicker part, just above his hip bone. Cas licked and sucked, making the flesh tender, and sensitive. Then, the angel bit down, hard, and Dean just about died. The angel moved to bite more in the hunter's other side, while he reached up to Dean's left nipple. He pinched until it it was a hard nub. Then, he pinched harder, pulled roughly. Dean felt his stomach clench, and he felt like he could cum right then and there, if it weren't for that god forsaken cock ring that he was beginning to hate more with each passing second.

Dean began to shake, clenching and unclenching all of his muscles to try and make something happen.

"Cas, angel, please! Please, sir, let me cum. I'll do anything. I just gotta. Please, sir, please Cas. Come on, sir, I just-"

"Dean," Cas said sternly, making Dean quiet instantly, "if you say one more word without permission, you won't get to come at all. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," Cas responded, "however, you will still have to be punished."

Again, the hunter was so on edge that he could have cum right there, but was unable. Cas picked Dean a couple inches off the bed with incredible ease and flipped him on his stomach, the chain between his wrists crossing.

"You will receive ten smacks for speaking out of turn. Okay?" Cas' voice turned up at the end, again making sure that Dean really was okay.

"Yes, sir," Dean answered, clenching his muscles in anticipation of what was to come.

Cas began by massaging the flesh of Dean's ass, making the hunter's attempts to brace himself, futile. Against his better judgement, Dean began to relax. The moment that the tension had visibly drained from his shoulders, Cas smacked him right over his crack, which was quickly followed by a hard slap to each cheek. Cas continued in that way, massaging until Dean was relaxed, then progressively harder smacks to different parts of his ass. By the tenth smack, Dean was shaking all over, and had maybe shed a few tears.

Cas draped himself over Dean's entire body, the denim of his jeans irritating his raw ass. He placed his mouth next to Dean's ear, and whispered "There's my good little bitch. You think you can handle your master prepping and fucking you? Hmm? Answer me, slut."

"Y-yes, sir. I want your cock so bad. Want you to fill me up with your fat dick. Want you to split me open. I'll be a good bitch, please sir. Please, please fuck me," Dean whimpered pathetically.

"Shh, love. I'll fuck you here soon enough, I just gotta prep you first. Think you can handle that?"

Dean nodded his head and bit his lip. Cas then flipped him back over, and produced lube out of thin air. Cas hurriedly prepped Dean, but made sure to be very thorough.

When Cas had two fingers inside of Dean, he stroked his velvety walls, finding his prostrate. Dean jumped when Cas first touched it, but was soon fucking himself down on the angel's fingers. Cas thought there was almost nothing more beautiful than Dean's strung out face as he fucked himself down on to some part of Cas' body. Cas quickly stretched Dean to three fingers, before pulling out.

Dean whined a bit at the loss, but the sight of Cas lubing himself up made up for it slightly. Cas stroked himself languidly, and Dean wondered how the angel hadn't cum yet.

When Cas was satisfied that his member was sufficiently coated, he guided the head to Dean's hole, and made eye contact with the hunter. Cas watched Dean's face as he bottomed out. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned so loud and beautifully. They both sat there catching their breath.

At this point, Dean knew that Cas was way too invested in how this turned out to really care what he did, so Dean said, "Cas, I swear, if you don't start moving right fuckin' now, I'm gonna kill you."

Cas smirked tauntingly, and suddenly hiked Dean's knees over his shoulders, so that Dean was positioned with all his weight in his upper back, his ass high off the bed. Cas held the small of Dean's back, and he pulled out until just his head was in. His smile grew and he slammed with all his strength into Dean. Dean barely contained a scream. The hunter had to push against the bed frame, so as not to crack his head open.

Cas set a punishing pace, putting the full force of his angelic strength behind each thrust. Dean could feel the burn of Cas stretching him, his length much bigger than three fingers.

"Damn, Dean, you look so fuckin' hot like this, all strung out and begging for my thick cock. Mmm, you're such a delicious little whore." And how Dean felt like a whore, with Cas fucking him fully clothed.

Cas was slamming into his prostate with every powerful thrust now, and Dean thought he might pass out. He dug his heels into Cas' back and pulled on his restraints, wishing he could pull on Cas' hair or something.

"Cas, baby, I love you so much. Love your fat cock, sir," Dean rambled.

Cas sped up, if that was even possible, and his thrusts became more shallow, so that he was consistently brushing Dean's prostate.

Cas started muttering in enochian, and he dug his fingernails into Dean's thigh.

"Dean, do you think you deserve to come tonight?" Cas asked, out of breath.

"Yes sir, please sir," Dean whimpered, and he felt tears streaming down his face.

Cas gripped Dean's thus untouched dick, right at the base, and ripped the cock ring off. Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, as he came harder than he'd ever cum before. He clenched so hard around Cas, and he came all over himself. Dean felt light headed, and then blacked out.

When Dean came to, his hands were freed and Cas was cleaning them up with a damp cloth.

Dean gave a self-satisfied grin, "Hey sugar."

Cas glanced up and Dean, and he looked concerned. He placed his hand on the outside of Dean's knee reassuringly. "Hey love," he began, "are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Are you kidding me? I just had the best fucking orgasm of my life! Of course I'm okay."

Cas smiled shyly, and Dean wondered how this seemingly meek thing could have been pounding him into oblivion mere moments ago. "This isn't the first time you've said that. I'm beginning to think you're lying."

"Well," Dean smirked, "I thought it was true the last time. Clearly, I was wrong."

Cas tried to smile at that but it didn't reach his eyes. "Dean, seriously. I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"No, Cas. If I was hurt or uncomfortable with the situation, I would have told you to stop."

"Promise?" Cas asked, sounding liked a child afraid of monsters in his closet.

"I promise. Besides, I love my kinky boyfriend."

Cas smiled and crawled up to kiss Dean gently on the lips. Then Cas rolled off the bed, throwing the wet cloth somewhere in the room to deal with later, and he quickly shucked off the rest of his clothes. After that, he crawled into bed and cradled Dean in his arms.

"I never want to make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe," Cas began, his tone somber. "And while I also love where our sex life is right now, I'd change it in a heartbeat if you weren't completely okay with it, because I love you more than anything, Dean. More than God, more than heaven, more than the whole universe, and I just want to make you feel okay."

Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair, giving him a crooked smile. "I know, love. And I swear on Sammy's life that I'll tell you if I want you to stop."

Cas smiled, and seemed satisfied with this answer.

"I love you so, so much, angel. I don't have the words to express how much you mean to me." Dean snuggled closer to Cas, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I know, Dean. I love you too."

And they stayed like that for the rest of the night, both feeling incredibly safe and loved.


End file.
